The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to electronic displays having touch screen sensor components and black matrix within or on display pixel cells.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices may employ a variety of user input devices, including buttons, mice, touch sensor panels, touch screens, and so forth. Touch screens, in particular, may be popular because of their ease and versatility of operation. Conventionally, touch screens may be flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays overlaid with a touch panel. Such a touch screen may generally recognize the occurrence and position of touches on the screen, enabling the electronic device to respond appropriately.
Many touch screens may be formed from a capacitive touch sensor panel that is overlaid across an LCD. Such a capacitive touch sensor panel may be formed from some matrix of touch drive and touch sense lines made up of substantially transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). These touch drive and touch sense lines are often arranged in rows and columns on a substantially transparent substrate. When an object, such as a user's finger, is near an intersection of a touch drive line and a touch sense line, a capacitance between the touch drive line and touch sense line may change. This change in capacitance may indicate that a touch is occurring at this location. While overlaying a substantially transparent capacitive touch sensor panel over an LCD may allow light from the LCD to pass through, the capacitive touch sensor panel may cause a non-zero reduction in the brightness of the LCD. Moreover, overlaying an LCD with a capacitive touch sensor panel may add thickness and weight. When touch screen components are integrated into display pixel cells of an LCD to avoid overlaying a discrete capacitive touch sensor panel onto the LCD, the integrated touch screen components may have a relatively high resistance and/or may capacitively couple to other display components. Moreover, though color filters are believed to have been incorporated into twisted-nematic-mode (TN-mode) electronic displays, it may be difficult to adapt the manufacture of such TN-mode electronic displays to manufacture fringe-field-switching-mode (FFS-mode) electronic displays.